


Canciones del Alma

by Liarian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarian/pseuds/Liarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Según el padre Williams, las marcas sobre la piel eran el regalo de Dios a sus hijos. Gracias a ellas, el hombre piadoso sabría diferenciar el vicio y la lujuria de lo que eran auténticos actos de Amor y sólo del Amor, nacerían personas dignas del Reino de los Cielos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canciones del Alma

A los siete años, Steve estaba acostumbrado al dolor. No había sido capaz de entender mucho, pero una vez el médico le había explicado a su mamá que se trataba de una enfermedad degenerativa, fuera lo que eso fuese, y más de una mañana se había levantado con tanto dolor en las rodillas que había sido incapaz de salir de la cama.  
A los siete años, Steve estaba acostumbrado al dolor y a pesar de ello, la punzada lacerante que le había atravesado el costado lo había hecho desmayarse. Cuando al fin recobró el conocimiento, las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre y su mamá estaba terminando de vendarle la herida.  
–Cariño,– dijo ella, las lágrimas resbalando gordas y pesadas por las mejillas –debes prometerme que no le enseñarás a nadie el nombre sobre tu vientre.  
A lo siete años, Steve no entendía que tenía de malo el nombre sobre su vientre. Desde que podía recordar había sido el hazmerreír en clase por no tener una persona sólo para él. Su alma gemela, a quién iba a adorar por encima de todas las cosas, incluso más que a su mamá.  
–Steve, prométemelo.– su mamá lo había cogido por las muñecas con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño –Prométeme que James será nuestro secreto.

***

Su mamá nunca había sido muy devota pero ese Domingo salieron de casa cogidos de la mano y fueron a Misa. Steve se sentó en el banco zarandeando los pies y se entretuvo mirando los colores alegres de los vitrales.

Después de aquel, no faltaron ningún otro Domingo a Misa.

Según el padre Williams, las marcas sobre la piel eran el regalo de Dios a sus hijos. Gracias a ellas, el hombre piadoso sabría diferenciar el vicio y la lujuria de lo que eran auténticos actos de Amor y sólo del Amor, nacerían personas dignas del Reino de los Cielos. Steve se había pasado toda la Misa acariciándose el costado y sonriendo cada vez que recordaba el trazo limpio que marcaba su piel.

***

Steve acababa de cumplir quince años la primera vez que confesó a James en penitencia.  
–No existe pecado más abominable que la sodomía cuando los participantes en las actividades ilícitas llevan en sus cuerpos marcados sendos nombres.– el padre Williams recitaba remarcando las palabras tras el confesionario –No hay acto más execrable que el que se comete en mofa del regalo más preciado que Dios ha dado nunca al hombre.

Encerrado en su habitación, lloró hasta que los ojos estaban tan enrojecidos y resecos que era imposible verter ni una sola lágrima más.

***

El mundo recordaría a Sarah Rogers como una luchadora nata a la que la muerte de su marido no le había impedido que consiguiera tirar hacia adelante a su pobre hijo enfermo. El día que la enterraron, rodeada de amigos, ex pacientes y compañeros de trabajo, nadie fue capaz de recordar ningún defecto. El mundo era un poco más oscuro por la marcha de aquel Ángel de Dios. Nunca se había visto tanta gente congregada para despedir a un alma pía, o eso decía el padre Williams.  
Más de un centenar de personas se acercaron para dar su pésame y, sin embargo, Steve apenas fue capaz de reconocer a media docena. Los días que no refocilaba en la autocomplacencia se preguntaba si alguien realmente había llegado a conocer a su madre, si alguien sabía que aquel niño enfermizo al que compadecían era el sucio secreto de Sarah, una aberración nacida de los pecados de la carne.

***

Bucky nunca llegó a conocer a su madre. Su abuela le contó una vez que Winifred lo quería tanto que dio su vida para que él pudiera vivir. A la mujer le encantaba explicar historias de Wini. En todas ellas, siempre estaba radiante de felicidad.  
–Embarazada, le gustaba imaginar lo mucho que iba a adorar tenerte en sus brazos– le contaba poniéndole una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos los días de frío –aún no te había visto y ya sabía que te iba a querer muchísimo.

En casa nunca se hablaba de su padre. Bucky sabía que se llamaba James, igual que él, porque había visto el nombre grabado en la muñeca de Winifred en la decena de fotos que colgaban por toda la casa. Las pocas veces que se había atrevido a preguntar, su abuela clavaba la mirada un instante sobre su clavícula y suspiraba.

***

No era ningún secreto que Bucky llevaba a Steven grabado sobre la clavícula. Al principio, las reacciones habían sido variadas. Emily se le había acercado y sin ningún pudor había soltado “¿y no se te hace raro?”. Bucky se había encogido de hombros, Steven siempre había estado con él, incluso desde antes de nacer. Era cierto que algunos había dejado de hablarle y que de vez en cuando se encontraba su taquilla con insultos de “maricón” pero en general, pasada la novedad, todo había continuado como siempre.  
Cuando la Directora Hill les presentó al nuevo profesor de Historia del Arte, todos en clase lo miraron de reojo.

***

El día que al fin consiguió graduarse, Steve juró que nunca volvería a pisar su antiguo instituto pero la vida a veces tenía formas curiosas de mofarse de él. Cinco años más tarde, allí estaba, su camisa gris recién planchada, con el último botón desabrochado y unos tejanos negros. Las vambas habían quedado tiradas junto al sofá y resignado, llevaba unos mocasines que al menos no parecían salidos de Casablanca. Informal pero no en exceso, marcando distancias pero tendiendo puentes.

Error.

Emily Blunt no había tenido mala intención, pero el ambiente en clase se había enrarecido cuando Steve, bajo una máscara de completa entereza, les había explicado que era un inmaculado. Suponía que debería haberse dedicado a la vida contemplativa, pero le gustaba demasiado oír su propia voz, así que allí estaba. La clase había reído y el tema había quedado zanjado pero el rumor sobre su anomalía se había extendido como la pólvora por los pasillos. De vez en cuando pillaba a alguien mirándolo durante dos segundos más de lo necesario o las conversaciones se silenciaban cuando lo veían acercarse.

***

Bucky lo había notado en el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y en el escalofrío que lo había atravesado como un rayo. Estaba tan seguro de que era Él. Al llegar esa tarde a casa, su abuela lo había visto en su rostro.  
–Oh, cariño– la mujer lo había abrazado con fuerza –Wini se hubiese alegrado tanto.  
Durante años, Bucky había soñado con Steven, el color de sus ojos, el color de su pelo, sus manos, sus besos. Steve, se recordó. A veces se preguntaba si tendría cosquillas o le gustaría acurrucarse bajo una manta viendo la tele. Y si lo consideraría un niñato, siendo el mayor de los dos.

Y entonces todo se había derrumbado cuando la palabra inmaculado había salido de sus labios.

***

Siendo aún muy pequeño, incluso antes de que la marca apareciera sobre su piel mortecina, Steve solía observar como todas las mañanas su madre se sentaba en el cuarto de baño y cuidadosamente cubría con vaselina las letras que conformaban Joseph sobre su cadera. Durante mucho tiempo no había entendido el ritual. El tatuaje carecía del brillo iridiscente de una auténtica marca.  
Frente al espejo, con el corrector y la base, Steve era el vivo reflejo de su madre cuando con cuidado cubría los trazos esbeltos de su marca. Viéndola desaparecer tras el maquillaje, lloraba desconsolado recordando como un día como hoy, hacía quince años, la marca había aparecido sobre su cuerpo.  
–Feliz cumpleaños, James– murmuró mirando el vacío en su vientre.

De pie, rodeado de desconocidos en un vagón de metro, Steve notaba una sensación de fatalidad asentada en su estómago. Al salir de la estación, el cielo de Nueva York parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo. Hacia el sur, el cielo aún brillaba claro, pero una nube estaba devorándolo con amenazas de lluvia.

Al pasar lista, Barnes no contestó, su pupitre junto a la ventana vacío. El día pasó lánguido, con la lluvia haciendo acto de presencia de forma intermitente hasta que a media tarde, un aguacero martilleaba contra las ventanas. Las agujas avanzaban lentas y las cinco parecían no tocar nunca. La sensación de angustia lo seguía acompañando, cada vez más acuciante.

***

El mismo día que cumplía quince años, Bucky se había levantado para encontrar a su abuela aún en la cama. El primer indicador de que algo no iba bien era el absoluto silencio. Salvo por la palidez irreal de su piel y el azul mortecino en los labios, Bucky hubiera jurado que sólo dormía, pero al tocar las manos heladas no encontró pulso. Abrazado al cadáver todas sus lágrimas quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Durante mucho tiempo habían sido su abuela y él. Pero ya no. En otro momento quizá hubiera pensado en avisar a algún vecino, llamar a la policía, a una ambulancia, al Instituto, a quien fuera.

Agazapado en un callejón mugriento, notaba la cabeza llena de algodones. Una niebla parecía inundar todo a su alrededor y le impedía pensar con claridad. El viento de otoño corría moviendo los restos de suciedad y hojas resecas del suelo y el olor a desechos le revolvía el estómago. Cuando la lluvia empezó a caer con violencia no hizo nada por protegerse; quizá el agua lo acabaría arrastrando con el resto de inmundicia hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

***

Steve andaba evitando las calles más concurridas, su chaqueta de aviador se había llevado la peor parte del temporal. Su marca había empezado a quemar, el dolor tan intenso que lo había dejado sin respiración. Vagaba sin rumbo, desesperado por encontrar algo inefable.  
James lo estaba llamando. El grito cada vez resonaba con mayor claridad.  
Empezó a correr, la mente en blanco, hasta que se detuvo en un callejón como cualquier otro y allí, acurrucado contra unos cubos de basura: Bucky. Parecía un gato abandonado, calado hasta los huesos, su cabello castaño apelmazado contra la frente.  
–¿Steve?– Bucky lo miró, apenas un niño –¿qué… qué haces  
Steve lo envolvió en sus brazos. Había algo liberador en el agua resbalando por su cuello y colándose por la espalda. Bajo la lluvia, era capaz de fingir que era merecedor de ese Amor del que solía hablar el padre Williams. Bajo la lluvia, el resto del mundo dejaba de existir; ya no era el hijo maldito de una inmaculada, fruto de los instintos más bajos, era Steve y podía creer que alguien amaba sus letras.


End file.
